


Christmas Watch

by calikocat



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Christmas Smut, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Maybe one of these years we won't work Christmas Watch.”  Ponch declared, taking the change from Jon's hand and feeding it into the coffee machine.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well...technically we're single.  That's why we have New Years off.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ponch gave him a look.  “Maybe someday we won't have to pretend to be single.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CHiPs does not belong to me.  
> A/N: Inspired by the Season 3 episode: Christmas Watch.

Christmas Watch  
calikocat  
Word count: 2457

XXX

It always amazed Jon how much Ponch got into Christmas, he still had the enthusiasm of a child during that time of year. He even believed in Christmas miracles.

“Got your shopping done?” Ponch asked him as they started toward the station. 

“I still have the wrapping ahead of me.”

Ponch grinned. “I let the elves do my wrapping.”

“Elves huh?”

Ponch stepped closer, bumping his hip against Jon's. “Don't be like that Jon; I couldn't let you wrap your own present now could I?” He caught his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “A couple of them even helped me pick out your gifts.” Ponch lowered his voice. “They have more experience shopping for boyfriends than I do.” He let his gloved hand slide down Jon's arm and entwined their hands for just a moment. “And while we were wrapping presents over eggnog they gave me all sorts of celebration ideas.”

He pulled away and Jon swallowed. “What sort of ideas? Ponch? Come on Ponch. Ponch you can't just tell a guy that and leave him guessing!”

“I just did partner.”

xxx

Going by that church had been both a blessing and a hardship. Neither of them could understand how anyone could steal from kids, especially this time of year. These con-artists had been running scams since the beginning of December and they seemed to happen every year despite the amount of good will going around. Ponch was still chipper at least as well as excited by how well the kids had decorated their church which he let them know. Their faces were still sad and brokenhearted; enough that Ponch's smile had slipped away. Jon was going to have to work extra hard to get that smile back.

But like Jon told the Reverend. “Don't lose hope.”

xxx

“Maybe one of these years we won't work Christmas Watch.” Ponch declared, taking the change from Jon's hand and feeding it into the coffee machine.

“Well...technically we're single. That's why we have New Years off.”

Ponch gave him a look. “Maybe someday we won't have to pretend to be single.”

Jon smiled at him. “Trust me old buddy that thought keeps me going.”

Ponch smiled back; though it was sad. “Yeah...I mean I get why they let the singles have it off. New Years is fun I guess with all the parties, but Christmas is special you know? Family and everything.”

“I know Ponch.”

 

Getraer crashing his bike in the garage was just the next bit of crazy to happen and it put a smile back on Ponch's face if only for a little while.

Despite that they were roped into helping decorate the tree that Getraer had been escorting to the station. And while Ponch loved everything about Christmas as evidenced by both their apartments being decked out with all the trimmings...decorating the office tree was a different thing. Ponch's family was in New York and Chicago and he was desperately missing them.

When he stormed out, leaving the box of baubles in Grossie's hands Jon was glad he'd made other plans. “Hey Ponch.” He caught up with his irate partner. “Grossman was right you know.”

“Look Jon, the problem is I do enjoy it, you know I do, but the more I enjoy it the more I miss a real family at Christmas. I might as well be out working, really. Besides, you and I will have New Year's off together.” He walked out and Jon let him. Ponch would feel loads better when his surprise got there.

xxx

The next couple of days tried their patience and left them too tired to do any more than collapse in one bed or another, whichever place they ended up at first - Jon’s or Ponch's. The wrecks, car chases, citations, all of them blurring together and leaving them wrung out and clinging to one another in their few hours off. And still there was no sign of the thieves who had ripped off the church or the Manette family.

 

Their first real break came the day of the office party and Ponch still had no idea about his surprise that Jon had arranged.

Jon had been worried that the funk they were in would keep Ponch away from the party, but Jon had his ways and managed to get his partner to promise he'd be there. And Ponch kept his promise, walking in just as Getraer started to pen his gift. Gag gift that is, the training wheels were a hit.

He led Ponch over to the food to distract him and keep him in place a little longer. It was worth it, the second he looked up when he heard his mother's voice was priceless.

“Merry Christmas Ponch.”

The look Ponch gave him made him shiver in anticipation.

xxx

Their second break came and with it came them catching the thieves and getting everything returned for Christmas. Not just the presents from the Manette family, but the church bell as well. It took some talking and convincing to get them to cooperate, but Ponch managed. Appealing to the woman and the man finally caved.

They got the bell back to the church just as the nine-o’clock mass was ending. Mrs. Poncherello was standing outside the church, the pipe organ playing inside as they rode up. The kids were singing Silent Night as they escorted the bell. Watching the faces of those kids, the Reverend, the whole congregation, it was perfect.

Especially Ponch's face filled with as much joy and wonder as the kids.

xxx

When their shift finally ended in the early hours of the morning, when it was still dark and chilly, there was no question about where they were going. They simply climbed into Jon's truck and went to his apartment.

They barely got inside the door before Ponch was on him. Lips on his own as Ponch pushed him to the door, pushing it closed in the process. Jon returned the kiss opening up, sucking Ponch's tongue into his mouth as he struggled to lock the door at his back. He pulled away for a second. “Merry Christmas, Ponch.”

Ponch grinned at him, his hips still working against him. “You and your surprises. You always know what I need baby. How do you do that?”

Jon reached up and cupped Ponch's face. “Because I love you Ponch. Look behind you.”

Ponch pulled away so he could turn and look behind him at Jon's apartment. It was decorated as they'd left it. However the tree was lit up, there were candles lined up on the counter and coffee table, lit for intimacy...and beside the tree was a pallet of pillows and blankets big enough for two.

Ponch turned back to him, eyes wide. “When did you have time to do this? You've been with me.”

“The girls set this up for us.”

“Your neighbors know?”

Jon smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Why do you think they're so comfortable around me, and now you?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Ponch pulled him away from the door. “We should enjoy this set up to the best of our ability then. Since they worked so hard and all.”

“Read my mind partner.” Jon smiled; glad they'd changed out of their uniforms at the station as they started to strip.

Ponch watched him for a moment and moved toward the stereo so he could turn it on; the station was right where he'd left it. Soft music started, Spanish lyrics surrounded them and Ponch hummed along as he watched Jon come out of his clothes and took off his own.

Jon threw off the last of his clothes, his underwear ending up somewhere in the kitchen and he lay down on the blankets. He posed a bit and shivered as Ponch's gaze ate him up. He loved every moment those bottomless brown eyes were on him. No matter where they were, one look from Ponch and he felt wanted, cherished. But when they were alone nothing was hidden, they could be as open as they wanted...they could do more than look.

Ponch knelt with grace and crawled toward him, pausing only to slide his hands up and down Jon's legs, taking his time, tickling the back of Jon's knees. Jon twitched and spread his legs, giving Ponch room to move forward, which he did, his hands moving up to settle on Jon's hips. Jon moved up into the firm touch, hoping for more, reaching for Ponch's hands and covering them.

“You always want me to rush with you.”

“Can't help it Ponch.”

Ponch's smile was bright in the dim room and Jon knew he was in trouble. His partner tugged on Jon's hips to get him moving, turning him over on his hands and knees. Jon spread his legs and waited eagerly, gasping when something warm and wet brushed against his hole.”

“Not that, not tonight Ponch.”

“In the morning?” Ponch asked, hopeful. “After our shower?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Ponch made a pleased sound and gently squeezed Jon's ass. “Did your neighbors leave us any stocking stuffers?”

Jon groaned. “That's a bad pun Ponch.” But he reached under one of the pillows and pulled out the condoms and lube. They'd been doing this for a couple of years and were exclusive and both clean...but the condoms made for quick and easier clean up.

He tossed them back to Ponch who was still chucking at the pun. “Come on old buddy that was pure gold.”

“Oh yeah, fool’s gold.” He groaned again, this time in pleasure because slick and familiar fingers were inside him, stretching him. It had been a few days, but they did this often enough that Ponch could start him off with two or even three fingers. It was two this time and Jon moved back into them. “Ponch!”

“Patience Jon.” He wiggled two more fingers into him and brushed up against Jon's prostate. “You know I always take care of you.”

“I know...a few more years of this and you'll be able to slide right in with just a little lubricant.”

“Maybe...but I always like this part.” Ponch spread his fingers for emphasis.

Jon shuddered and thrashed a little. “You're as impatient as me when we switch, now come on.”

“Not quite as much, but I think that's the cowboy in you.” There was a rip, a slide and Ponch pulled his fingers out. “Ready to ride cowboy?”

“God yes.”

Ponch slid into him and Jon sighed in relief, reveling in the feeling of being filled after being empty and without for days.

“Tell me when you're ready Jon.”

Jon squeezed. “Move Ponch.”

Ponch pulled out enough to brush his tip against Jon's prostate on the way back in. The thrust was slow and practiced as Ponch knew every inch of Jon's body and knew what action would get certain responses. And the slow thrusts he was doing now left Jon compliant and blissed out, reveling in every slide and brush. Jon might always be impatient during prep and foreplay but he could let Ponch do this to him for hours. Heck they had done this very thing for an hour before.

Ponch pressed into him deeper, fingers rubbing at Jon's rim where they connected. “How close are you?”

“Hard, leaking...let loose anytime.”

Ponch leaned forward, ground his hips into Jon's ass and nipped at his back. “Brace yourself baby.” Jon did, and Ponch leaned back and began to pound into him. Angling just so and jabbing at his prostate every time. Jon came with a scream, half collapsing, resting on his elbows as Ponch continued to fuck him.

Jon kept moving, twitching and squeezing his ass around Ponch's cock, anything to help his lover finish, to make him feel as good and blissed out as Jon felt. When Ponch's hips stuttered in their rhythm and he ground against Jon again he felt Ponch twitch a couple of times and Ponch collapsed on top of him with a groan, nuzzling the back of Jon's neck.

Jon basked in the warm weight that was a satisfied Ponch, but wiggled a bit. “Can't sleep like this Ponch.”

Ponch grumbled but pulled out and tied the condom off and tossed it in the waste basket. Jon eased to the blankets on his stomach and Ponch lay down beside him and pulled Jon into his arms. “Merry Christmas, Ponch.”

Ponch gave him a happy and lazy kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jon.”

xxx

The phone on the end table was ringing and Jon groaned before crawling out of the warm nest of blankets and away from Ponch's arms. He grabbed the receiver and growled into it. “What?”

“Jon? Is Francis there?”

“Uh yeah. He's here Mrs. Poncherello. Sorry he never made it home last night. He crashed on my couch, long shift.”

“Jon. I know.”

Suddenly he was wide awake and feeling cold all over. “You know?”

“I'm a little sad there won't be any grandchildren from him, but I know my son and I know when he's in love.”

“Uh.”

“So when you two are awake and showered come on over to his apartment. I'll have breakfast ready.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

“And Jon?”

“Yes?”

“I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you Mrs.-”

“Maria.”

“Thank you Maria. We'll see you in a couple of hours.”

“I'll be ready.” They hung up and Jon crawled back into the nest with Ponch whose eyes were half open.

“Everything okay?”

“You're mom knows about us...she's okay with us...and she fixing breakfast. We have a couple of hours.”

Ponch grinned and sat up before kissing Jon deeply, running his tongue along Jon's lip, then his teeth. “How about that shower?”

“You just want to get your mouth on me.”

“Always.” Ponch dragged Jon on top of him. “And I want to ride my lover's cock before breakfast. Now come on, shower.”

Jon laughed and climbed to his feet. “Sure thing Ponch.”

Ponch stood as well and nipped at Jon's jaw. “I love you, you know?”

“I know.”

Ponch kissed him again and Jon lifted him up and carried him into the bathroom. They had a lot to do and only two hours to get it all done.

XXX


End file.
